Regrets, Returns and Roses
by sea-wren-dip-a-tea
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts,Hermione left the wizarding world behind, driven by the guilt of an accidental murder.What she didn't know was that she was pregnant. Now Rose Granger is eleven years old and beginning her first year at Hogwarts. Will she and the rest of wizardkind find out her mother's past and the reason of her disappearance?
1. Chapter 1

Regrets, Returns and Roses.

Chapter 1

Hermione's P.O.V

A screaming bundle was placed into the exhausted arms of Hermione Granger on the 4th of January,1999. Hermione loved her instantly; she couldn't help but love her daughter even though the situation was so wrong,

In Hermione's version of her future, she planned to have children after her career started; she had always planned to give birth in a wizarding hospital surrounded by a loving family. Life rarely goes as planned.

Instead, she was in the maternity ward of an overcrowded muggle hospital, nineteen years old and alone in the world. She hadn't even finished her education, not that a graduation from Hogwarts would ensure a job in the muggle world. The muggle world which was now her home again. She had been part of the wizarding community for seven glorious years. Seven years ruined in a few seconds. Ruined by a spell, a dodged spell that hit (and killed). Hermione was still filled with guilt when she thought about the battle.

Hermione would postpone her return to the wizarding world for as long as she could, perhaps until Rose goes to Hogwarts. It would be hard to keep a secret like that in Hogwarts. Hermione would never forgive herself and she would never expect to be forgiven. She hoped that Rose's life would not be tainted by her mother's troubles.

Now she had a little redheaded girl to remind her of her mistake every day, Rose wasn't a mistake. Hermione Granger loved Ron Weasley and always would. She could never regret him, just regret the mistake that made her leave him. She regretted shooting the dodged Killing curse at Bellatrix Lestrange, and the green light hitting solidly in the chest.

Ron's P.O.V

Ron sat at the scrubbed wooden table in The Burrow. The Burrow would never be the same without Fred's antics and love and bustling. Ron put his head in his hands, the sorrow of losing his mother and brother was only overpowered by the disappearance of the love of his life. She had literally vanished off the face of the earth. They had shared only a handful of kisses and one night together in the musty tent. Ron had just confessed his love for her after seven years of crushing on her. And she loved him back.

For eight months, he had searched for Hermione and was none the nearer than he was the day she vanished. His lone consolation was that she was safe from Death Eaters. After Voldemort's death, every Dark Mark became a Portkey to Askaban. Ron would not be able to live if he thought that the scenario at Malfoy Manor was reaccuring.

Hermione Gr anger was safe and in the world somewhere. That was the thought that keept him searching and sane.

A/N: Please review and put on your alerts/subscriptions! I will try to put up a chapter a week.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: (forgot this last chapter) the characters, places and just about everything are all JKR. NOT MINE!

Chapter 2

Hermione's P.O.V

The mother and daughter sat at the breakfast table in a comfortable silence. It was the first week of the summer holidays and weak sunshine was pouring through the windows of the cosy East London house. Hermione had gotten the day off from her job at a local bookstore. She had an intuition that today was going to be significant for her eleven year old daughter. Today was the day a letter in emerald ink would arrive.

The swish of the post-box caused a smile to spread on Hermione's worn face. Rose pushed a bushy red tendril from her face and looked up from her novel, a slice of toast still in her hand. Hermione had sprung from her feet and returned before Rose could voice her confusion at her mother behaviour. The two white paper envelopes that accompanied the creamy parchment were abandoned.

Rose saw the envelope and her mouth formed a perfect "O" of surprise. She realised what this meant. As long as she could remember her mother would tell her tales of her adventures at Hogwarts. The stories were better than any fairy tale Rose had heard. With the logic she inherited from her mother she realised that Ron Weasley must be her father and therefore she had many estranged uncles and aunts and perhaps cousins. Hermione would never say why she left and her descriptive story-telling would become vague towards her seventh year.

Here was this letter proving that all the bedtime stories were reality and not just make-believe. Not that Rose ever doubted that her mother was telling the truth. Together the mother and daughter read the letter. Rose was brimming with excitement and joy but then she spied her mother wistfully looking at the address on the envelope. "Rose," she began "I could never ask you to deny who you are to anyone for me but when people hear your surname they will wonder and when they get to know your personality that will only fuel the speculations, just be yourself. I always knew that I would have to return and it has been eleven years. I won't put the pressure of secrecy on you."

Rose sat in her seat, no longer bouncing. She watched her mother try to hide a shed tear. Several minutes slipped past before Hermione returned to her bossy but loving self. "The day is still only beginning, we won't have far to travel to get these" she brandished the list of textbooks and equipment. Hermione disguised herself like she always did if ever there was a chance that she would encounter other wizards. The sun began to shine a bit brighter as Hermione took her daughters hand and gathering some Gryffindor courage went to the Leaky Cauldron for the first time in eleven years.

Ron's P.O.V

It was early in the morning and Ron was waiting to meet Harry in the Leaky Cauldron before their shift as Head and Deputy Head Auror at the ministry. It was the time of the summer where some of soon to be first years had begun their school shopping. He smiled, reminiscing of the times he had spent in Diagon alley in his Hogwarts years. Before he could become too nostalgic, Harry arrived and the usual hush fell when the Saviour of the Wizarding world entered the pub. Harry rolled his emerald eyes and sat opposite Ron. The pair laughed and talked until they realised the time and rushed to the ministry. Just as Ron Flooed from the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione and Rose entered the famous pub.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the people that are reading and putting this story on their subscriptions/favourites. It makes me so happy that people like it. Please review! That little blue button down at the bottom of the page is getting very lonely. Cheer the button up by pressing him! Anyway here's the next chapter.**

Rose's P.O.V

Rose ran through the wall that her eyes told her was completely solid but wasn't. She emerged onto a noisy station and a scarlet steam engine was puffing smoke. Students were tugging trunks and pets onto the train and reuniting with friends after the summer. Parents and family were saying goodbyes until Christmas and not to forget to write. Hermione stood where the smoke was the thickest and the people thinnest.

Rose had left to lodge her trunk, full of brand new spellbooks and equipment, and her tawny owl (whom she named Taylor) in an empty compartment. She was having trouble trying to find her mother again, she knew she had transfigured into a mousy blonde middle aged woman. The billowing smoke and loud noises didn't help her sense of direction. She could barely see in front of her nose. She nearly tripped over a pair of young black haired boys tumbling on the floor; their redhead mother seemed to be oblivious. Her attention was turned towards a turquoise haired boy boarding the train.

She finally recognized her mother staring in her direction and ran towards her. The train was leaving in five minutes and she needed to say goodbye and give her one last hug before she left. After all she wouldn't see her for four months. Hermione seemed distracted but still reminded Rose to write every week and tell her everything. With one final peck on the cheek, Rose ran off to the train.

Hermione's P.O.V

Hermione couldn't suppress a smile at her daughter excitement. It had been infectious since the day they first entered Diagon Alley. Now they stood on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. When Rose ran through the solid-looking wall and emerged with an awestruck expression Hermione was reminded of herself at that age.

Rose had gone to the train to find a compartment and place her trunk. Hermione started to people watch. There were a few people that were familiar, all the witches and wizards her age were (mostly) too young for children of Hogwarts age and too old to be waving off younger siblings. Her eyes wandered to the part of the platform where she had always boarded with the Weasleys.

To her astonishment she spied a redhead woman and a dark haired man with three young children. _Harry and Ginny had a family._ Harry was giving a turquoise haired boy a hug before he left on the train. Hermione racked her brains, finally remembering that Harry was Teddy Lupin's godfather. Hermione looked closer at the young boys playing at their feet, at the little girl in Ginny's arms. Harry with his hand still raised in a wave, turned to face her. He couldn't have recognized her. Impossible. She was a different person. In every way.

He smiled a little bit in her direction and returned back to his family.

Harry's P.O.V

As Harry watched his godson board the Hogwarts Express his instincts told him he was being watched. Obviously people were staring, it was impossible to go anywhere without stares when you are the Saviour of the Wizarding world. This was different; he could feel someone's eyes_ boring_ into the back of his head.

He turned around to find the culprit to be an ordinary looking middle-aged parent. By her apparent unease of being surrounded by wizards and her very muggle clothes led Harry to believe that she was a parent to a muggleborn first-year. Something about the expression behind her eyes was very familiar, he was certain he had seen her before. It was almost like when he had first met Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets, a person he felt he should know but just didn't. Harry laughed dryly to himself, thinking that the connection was definitely not the one he had felt with Tom Riddle.

Storing it in his head as something to think over later, he turned back to his family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with him. All I can claim to be is an obsessive fan.

A/N I'm so glad for all the people that have bothered to read this. THANKS! I'm really fond of this plot and I have lots of plans for so don't expect me to leave it! And most of my updates will be Mondays or Thursday (GMT) I didn't update lately because it was my birthday and I gave myself a holiday from responsibility, which included my homework…mwahahaha!

Rose's P.O.V

Rose walked along the corridors of the Hogwarts Express, gazing through the compartment windows hoping to recognise the one she had placed her trunk and owl. It was no longer empty, two girls sat close together; they looked like first years also. One girl was willowy and seemed on the verge of laughter in every situation. She had strawberry blonde hair that she felt the need to flick over her shoulder at the conclusion of every statement. The other girl was petite and had short dark hair; Rose was immediately reminded of Cinderella and Snow White from the muggle fairy tales.

Rose mumbled if she could sit down, blushing the same shade as her hair when the girls stared as she entered. She seated herself beside Taylor who hooted happily in recognition. The shortest of the pair spoke first, breaking the awkward silence. "I'm Jayne Bones." Her voice increased in pitch towards the end of her introduction. She stared expectantly at Rose, "Oh, yeah. I'm Rose umm…Granger" Rose tripped over her words and said her surname uncertainly. The girls exchanged a look, they knew that surname but it was surely just a coincidence, the girl in front of them looked every inch a muggleborn. The strawberry blonde introduced herself as Victoire Weasley.

Rose gave a sharp intake of breath. She had never dreamed that she would meet her relations so soon in her journey. The compartment that she had picked would be the one with her newly discovered cousin. "_Weasley?"_ spluttered Rose, "My mother was a quarter Veela" she said, explaining her lack of the freckles and flaming hair that were a Weasley trademark, "Sorry but you seem really familiar, are you certain we haven't met before?" Rose lied about how she didn't know anything about magic until she got her letter. The two girls then stared at each other. Jayne broke the silent conversation, not enjoying being excluded, "So what house do you want to be sorted into?"

The conversation flowed for hours and theirs was one of the many friendships formed on the Hogwarts Express in first year that would last the seven years. The compartment door opened but it wasn't the woman with the sweet trolley making a reappearance. In burst two second years they were red in the face from running and uncontrollable laughter, one had fluorescent turquoise hair and the other was stocky with a dark hair, both boys wore mischievous glints in their eyes.

They didn't wait for an invitation but immediately sprawled themselves on the empty seats. The boy with turquoise hair spoke to Victoire, "Some prefects think we are responsible for a dungbomb incident on Slytherins so we'll just hide in here until they notice how innocent we are, that okay Vicki?" Victoire irked at her nickname, "Kay…Whatever" then she flipped her hair again. The stocky boy then offered them all chocolate frogs, introducing himself as Jamie Wood. Rose replied with just her first name, she would avoid her surname for the moment unless someone asked specifically.

The boy with turquoise hair rose to introduce himself: "I am Teddy Lupin, son of a Marauder and Auror and Professor McGonagall's worst nightmare" he ended his proclamation with a bow. Victoire stuck out her leg and with inherited clumsiness Teddy stumbled and fell forwards onto Jayne's lap. The five friends roared with laughter, Teddy's hair glowed magenta to reflect his embarrassment.

Rose opened her chocolate frog and chewed the chocolate with happiness that was until she noticed the card that was with it. She choked as she saw a picture of her own mother smiling up at her.

"_Hermione Jean Granger was born September 1979 to Muggle parents. She is the only female and most intelligent of the Golden Trio. With her strong friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley they battled many obstacles in their time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (for more information refer to the Golden Trio card)She is often known as the Most Intelligent Witch of her age or the Hero who vanished. After the Battle of Hogwarts in May 1998, Hermione Granger disappeared and has never been seen since. She is a great loss to the Wizarding community but it is hoped that she will one day return."_

Rose's inquisitive mind filled with questions and confusion. The letter she would write to her mother would be a very important one. The others hadn't noticed her splutter; Jamie and Teddy were explaining their plans for letting some Nifflers loose in the trophy room. She was glad; this was something she wanted to keep to herself for now. All thoughts of her mother and the confusion vanished as the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. She felt just like every other first year: a mixture of nerves, excitement and apprehension.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's magical amazing world. **

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, school caught up with me but now I have the whole summer ahead to write now, but I should give myself more flexible deadlines.**

Rose's P.O.V

The three friends boarded the small rowboats used to cross the lake, which was, like the castle shrouded in a deep mist. Their two male friends had raced off to join the rest of their year on the horseless carriages. Anxious nerves were bubbling in the pit of Rose's stomach; it didn't feel like butterflies, it felt like feral hyenas bouncing off her intestines. As the crowd of first years rounded the cliff, a communal gasp was exclaimed. Rose had seen pictures of the castle in her mother's dog eared copy of "Hogwarts: A History" but they didn't suffice to show its majestic and intricate beauty. The towers and turrets and every detail gave the impression that only a graced few would know the school well enough to not be surprised or ever get lost.

The giant man with a greying beard that had been leading the entourage of boats brought them through to the immense Entrance Hall. They were greeted by a minuscule wizard by the name of Professor Flitwick. He had to tilt his head back to make eye contact with gigantic Hagrid. Victoire glanced at Jayne and they sniggered, reminding Rose of how the mean girls in her primary would giggle spitefully when she answered a question with textbook precision. 'They weren't saying mean things about her so that made it okay, didn't it?' Rose asked herself. She stored the question away to think of later, when she had time, in a quiet place like the library her mother had spoken of.

The first years moved through into the splendour of the Great Hall. Rose's know-it-all gene kicked in and she could not stop herself from proclaiming an interesting fact, "It's only charmed to look like the sky outside, I read about it in 'Hogwarts: A History'." That remark earned her a few strange looks, the strangest from the Headmistress's seat who had heard the same thing from her favourite pupil many years ago.

The Sorting began and Jayne was second in the alphabetical by surname list. She was sorted into Gryffindor and the red and gold table erupted into cheers. The sorting passed quickly and after Florence Fortesque was sorted into Hufflepuff, Professor Flitwick let out a little squeak at her surname and called out hesitantly "Granger, Rose?" Rose walked forward trying to look confident but her ears were turning red from the attention. Everyone was staring and whispering.

The murmurs were blocked out by the Sorting Hat's voice in her ear. "A Ravenclaw on the surface, oh yes you certainly have the brains but a deeper courage runs truer. The lion in your heart overpowers the eagle in your head so naturally it must be…GRYFFINDOR!" Rose breathed a sigh of relief and ran to the house she had heard so many good things about and hoped for. Victoire was also sorted into Gryffindor, to no-one's surprise; a Weasley in any house other than Gryffindor would surely be a mistake. The food appeared on the glittering utensils and they dug in.

Professor McGonagall's P.O.V

Professor McGonagall sat in the throne like chair gazing down at the returning students and not yet sorted first years. She heard a voice that carried loudly over the babbles of conversations, a voice so reminiscent of another student she could very well be standing in another sorting nearly two decades ago. "It's only charmed to look like the sky outside, I read about it in 'Hogwarts: A History'" rang the voice loud and clear, McGonagall peered down at the speaker. In different circumstances she would have mistaken her as a Weasley relative but the newest Weasley to come to Hogwarts was standing beside this student.

Her name was called out; "Granger, Rose". This was either some sick joke, a terrible coincidence or…Professor McGonagall didn't dare think of the third possibility. She settled on a terrible coincidence until she gathered more information on this mysterious student. She didn't want to get her hopes up on a flimsy chance only for them to be crushed. No, she would wait until she had all the facts and then decide.

Professor McGonagall rose to her feet to give the start of term speech. "Welcome back to Hogwarts and hopefully you have not forgot _everything _over the summer, I advise all students to read the list of banned items and bear in mind that all Weasley Wizard Wheezes products will be confiscated. Magic is forbidden in corridors and all students must be returned to their common rooms by curfew. I would now like to welcome our new trainee Herbology teacher, Professor Longbottom"

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEEEW! And add to your favs and alerts! Everyone gets virtual cookies! WITH CHOCOLATE CHIPS! :O **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE! ALL THE WONDERFULNESS BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING!**

**A/N: Cookies to all twelve reviews I have got so far. Please review more? Please?**

Teddy's P.O.V

Teddy Lupin was, like many others, suspicious of Rose Granger. Teachers had noticed it too. The similarities between Rose and the other Granger student they had taught years ago could not be denied. It was brushed off as a coincidence, they didn't want to believe something which was, logically, totally improbable. Nobody considered just asking Rose who her parents were.

Teddy was seated at a table in the common room, quill in hand and began to write a letter to his godfather:

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I deny any nasty rumours that I was involved in any pranks. Technically, it was the Niffler to blame for wreaking havoc but somehow I ended up with a detention. A fierce injustice if ever there was one. _

_Harry I have some suspicions that I feel you need to know. A new first year was sorted into Gryffindor, her name is Rose__** Granger.**__ I don't know much but she has already proved to be the smartest witch in first year in just the first week. She looks exactly like the pictures I have seen of Hermione except with…bright red hair. Some teachers have their ideas too, I don't know what is going on but it doesn't feel right._

_Reply soon,_

_Teddy._

He sealed the parchment letter and sent if off on the leg of his jittery owl, then Teddy did what he always did when something became too serious. Whenever he would miss the parents he never had, he put on a mischievous smile and carried on pranking like life had never been better.

Harry's P.O.V

Harry Potter absentmindedly rubbed his faded lightning bolt scar, a habit he had whenever he was thinking deeply. Harry crossed the kitchen to his wife, eyes still trained on the parchment. Ginny looked up from the copy of 'The Quibbler' that she was reading. "Gin, just-just read it" Harry placed Teddy's letter on top of the article voicing the suspicions that the trolley lady on the Hogwarts Express was kidnapping students toads.

Ginny put down the magazine and picked up the letter, after she had finished reading it she looked to Harry. Ginny suddenly had that blazing look that Harry loved but was also intimidated by, "Don't tell Ron." "What! I have to tell him, he's my best mate and needs to told about this!" Ginny retorted angrily "You know exactly what Ron would do, he would floo up to Hogwarts to interrogate what is more than likely some unfortunate muggleborn that happens to smart."

Now that Harry thought about it that that did seem the sort of thing Ron would do. "But, Ginny, what if it isn't? What if that first year really is Hermione's daughter?" It had been years since Hermione's name had been said; it had become a taboo subject, her name would force Ron into an hour long depression. Ginny swallowed a rising lump in her throat, "Harry, you're clutching at straws, don't get your hopes up like this!" Harry thought for a few moments, "Fine, we'll ask McGonagall to keep an eye, if she isn't already." Ginny nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer and thanks (Reviews are music to my ears) and all that stuff. Apologies for the _extremely long _wait and the abrupt ending, I'm not too sure how to end this chapter. Sorry, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this anymore.

Rose's P.O.V

December soon crept icily upon the world outside the stone castle of Hogwarts. The owls shook snowflakes from feathers as they entered the Great Hall one wintry morning, showering their owners and their breakfast with melting white fluff. Taylor didn't greet Rose with a letter; Rose knew that Hermione was worried about Rose and herself. Rose had a suspicion that Teddy Lupin was scrutinizing her too closely. Rose truly just wanted everything to be in the open, but her mother's secret and her own identity was a burden Rose had been harbouring her entire life. It was a burden that Hermione didn't want to place on Rose's young shoulders but had little choice.

After breakfast; Rose, Victoire and Jayne trekked through the quickly falling snow to the greenhouses. Victoire was struggling to carve a path through the sludge and read the lengthy letter in elegant French she had just received from Fleur. "Ahhh!",Victoire exclaimed excitedly, her voice muffled by the thick Gryffindor scarf she wore, "Maman says I can invite my friends over for Christmas, so do you want to come to Shell Cottage for the holidays?"

Rose naturally wanted to attend Christmas with her best friends but she would also be with her relatives that haven't any idea of her existence, perhaps she would even see her dad? Rose was torn between two decisions; spending time with her family she has never met and risk them finding out her identity secret or spend Christmas at home and lose the opportunity to meet the Weasleys she had heard so much of?

Hermione's P.O.V

Hermione had just received a letter from Rose, asking for her permission to spend Christmas at Shell Cottage, with the Weasleys. Rose sounded distraught in the letter and once again Hermione felt guilty for placing a burden on Rose. Hermione knew how it felt to have found two friends and being accepted. Festivities with the Weasleys would always make Hermione feel alive and part of the crazy family.

If they found out? If the Weasleys found out that Rose was one of them? That they had a niece or cousin or _daughter _that they had never known of before? It had been a secret for eleven years and the time for the world to find out seems to be coming nearer and nearer every day. Perhaps it was time it became known, it had been long enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

(im not even going to apologise. okay maybe I am sorry sorry sorry)

The clan of redheads were seated around the table in all their festivities. The Burrow was bursting with life and Christmas dinner was nearing its end. The conversations were so boisterous and every voice talking over each other so much that Rose had only been able to chat with Victoire and Teddy, both of whom she was brushing shoulders with, the seating arrangements were just that constricted.

Throughout the meal, Rose had been closely observing her father. The way he would try to attempt at talking with his mouth full of food only to be scolded by Ginny, how he would laugh while he was encased in magenta smoke when pulling a wizard cracker with Harry and once how he had turned to share a joke with whoever he assumed was at his side only to have his smile wiped away with remembrance.

Ron and Harry were stood at the sink, reminding them of a time when they had been cutting brussel sprouts in the same place in their sixth year. They had valiantly chosen to clean away the dishes for the army seated. Harry whispered through his teeth to Ron "Oh come on Ron, you're clutching at bloody straws here. That girl isn't anything to…_y'know,_ c'mon mate let it go it's been nearly 12 years." Harry was satisfied with Ron's total lack of indignation and turned away to set the kettle whistling.

The chipped mugs of tea were passed out with mince pies, while squeezing behind Rose's chair he became unsteady and planted his hand on the table to regain balance. Rose stuttered apologies and Harry watched the commotion with narrowed eyes. Ron sat back down with a smug smile.

Harry lunged forward to grab the Veritaserum spiked tea from Rose's grasp, it was too late, she had already drunk from it. Harry jumped to his feet and stood over Ron "DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! WE COULD ALL LOSE OUR JOBS, SHE'S A CHILD, RON_. A CHILD_!"

Ron was quick to retort "YEAH WELL I'M DESPERATE AND I NEED TO KNOW THIS ONE THING HARRY! GIVE ME ONE LAST HOPE!" the remainder of the Weasleys were quiet in their bewildered shock. Harry exhaled in defeat and jerked his head towards Rose, "Go on so."

Ron leaned forward in anticipation, "Rose, who are your parents?"

Rose answered placidly clear into the still kitchen air "Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, of course"

A teacup fell onto the wooden floor and cracked everything that was the normal.


End file.
